Adventure 6
Ch 30 - Goodbye, and Hello After waking up and recovering from the warband's attempt at doing them in, the Revenant already looted the corpses and deconstructed the wagon itself. Super helpful. They decided to make camp right there, due to the setting sun and all. As the sun was nearing the horizon, they noticed a tall and slender hooded figure approaching them with jovial elven druids in tow. The figure was there for the Revenant, the elves wanted a place to "chill and experience". They offered spices and "herbs", and the figure walked the Revenant towards the horizon and they both vanished. This was before they smoked some good shit. Ch 31 - Circle of... Something Party found a pack of circling hawks, signifying an area with dead things. They went to investigate, and found the ravaged bodies of an elven family trying to live off the land. Barnibus suggested they at least bury them, while the party thought that Ilicon could at least say a few words. Ch 32 - Botched Betrayal That evening, Delcroix showed up again as Balthasar was pissing... again. Was asked about the offer and Balthasar made a vague and unexplained "Sure". The battle ensued, and all the "backstabbing" did was reveal that both Delacroix and Balthasar were in cahoots, despite the contrary being true. The battle ended with the death of Delacroix, but his body was teleported somewhere else once his heart stopped. After being punched in the face for his "betrayal", all went back to normal. Kinda. Ch 34 - Through the Gate They arrived at Veln, or at least the front gates. Passing by the prospering farms hiding in plain sight, they saw the wanted posters for with their faces on it. They devised a plan to enter unnoticed: under the guise of the clergy. They created cloaks, had Tao bear the holy symbol of Istus as he did most--if not all--of the talking, and in they went. They pretended to find an empty building to build a new church of Istus, with a City Planner taking 500 gold retainer to find one in the meantime. Somewhere in there, they wanted to get to the bottom of the wanted posters, with a decently high-up member looking at the case as an orgy of evidence. Everything--including the kitchen sink--was thrown into the list of charges against the four of them. They were told to keep their heads low as he looks into it. As the day became night, the party wanted to find a place to stay for the night, with beverage following closely behind. Ch 35 - Tale Over Drinks They see a man being thrown out of the window of the--at least one of the more--recommended tavern. Then they meet the cleric of Pelor that did the very thing. Her name was Kozita Jirod, and she noticed that they were the ones in the wanted posters. She decided to hear them out, considering that she hates the "Cultists" as much as they do. Oh, yeah. Cultists AKA Crimson Guard. Something about an abandoned church came up somewhere? Idk. She mentioned that if they go there, to bring her along in case it has anything to do with her missing sister. They went without her. Ch 36 - Damnation They entered in the church, passing up silent acolytes. Then entered an antechamber, an epicenter bringing together rows upon rows of wrapped corpses. A lone lady essentially info dumped them before attacking in the name of Tharizdun, masking himself as Sraza, the Goddess of Redemption. Delacroix was in this church's service, gathering souls for whatever nefarious scheme they wanted. He did this because he no longer wanted to be afflicted with Lycanthropy. He brought the bare minimum of souls to Sraza, so the returned favor was also bear minimum: A shifter, no longer afflicted, no longer human. So he struck back, killing people so the church would have less souls to use. This garnered the attention of The Imperium, he was on the run, set the church back, and ultimately captured by The Professor. They were shorted quite a few souls, and would gladly take the party's, along with the ghosts that followed Balthasar. Shit went down. She was killed quickly, the angel aiding her did an AOE twice. Shit. Also, dropped a sword. Ch 37 - Overcome They tried to escape, really. The acolytes were possessed with the same shadow, and kicked the party's ass. Luckily, both Kozita Jirod and Grigory Voronin busted the door down with members of the church and Imperium to save them. Barnibus died, but its fine. The party was saved in time. Charges were dropped. And they got the unanimous support of both the church and the Imperium. Not bad, right? Oh, the ghosts pissed off. I mean, most of them.